Distractions
by light-writer85
Summary: Upon hearing the news of the capture of King Richard, the Sheriff decides the ransom is the perfect excuse to get more money from the people of Nottingham, but there is one person standing in his way. Robin Hood.


I don't own any of the characters in this story, and all work is fiction. I have tried to keep this similar to the TV series and have tried my best to keep the characters accurate- if you think I am portraying them wrong just let me know.

* * *

Summer was officially over. The gentle English summer sun had been banished behind a depressing and endless supply of dull shapeless grey clouds, with the clouds came the rain, the constant drizzle chilling travellers to right down to the bone. The main road to Nottingham castle had been transformed into a river of mud and filth, wooden planks had been laid down to allow access for the traders, but none came out to buy. Gisbourne, slumped on his horse amidst a selection of armed escorts, miserably directed his horse under the portcullis into the walls of Nottingham Castle. His hair clung helplessly to his forehead causing water droplets the cascade into his eyes. Fiercely blinking his eyes to clear his lashes Gisbourne longed for dry clothes and warm food, the sheriff had better be happy with the news he had brought with him from London. It had been a long journey home and he had been away for near a month, his lodgings in the castle would be a welcome relief to the bug ridden cradles he had been forced to stay in over the past weeks.

Upon reaching the courtyard a selection of servants scurried over to him, taking the reins of his horse and removing his bags they quickly headed back inside to escape the rain. Gisbourne followed suit and soon found himself in a steaming bath next to a roaring fire, the heat filling him from his head all the way through his body. Gisbourne tried to momentarily forget all the trials of the last few weeks, closing his eyes he let his body sink further into the water allowing only his nose to rise above it to give him a stream of air. He stayed that way for what seemed like hours but his relaxation was abruptly disturbed by a heavy knock to his chamber door. Without waiting for a response the door was pushed open and a porter shuffled around the door to face Gisbourne

"The Sheriff wishes to see you now" he said swiftly. Rising his head out of the water Gisbourne gave a dissatisfied nod and the porter quickly withdrew from the room.

* * *

Blood trickled down the sides of his mouth, without swallowing the Sheriff lifted the goblet to his greasy lips and gulped down several mouthfuls of wine to rinse away the venison that was too chewy to be swallowed unaided. He slapped his lips together as he decided what to grab next. Like a spoilt child he wiggled his fingers about his food debating between the vegetables or more meat. A confident knock on his chamber door drew his attention away from his plate, with a roll of the eyes and a stamp of the feet the sheriff barked "WHO IS IT!

Contrary to the confident knock the door was pushed slowly open with caution. Poking his Head around the door Gisbourne made his presence known and awaited the sheriffs hand action signalling him to enter.

"I was expecting you back yesterday." the Sheriff said casually, his eyes falling back to his plate.

Gisbourne took up his position standing at the base of the table, his arms folded defensively. A chill ran through his body as he thought of the cold outside

"The rain caused the main road to Leicester to be blocked we had to head all the way to Tamworth to come around" His complains were met by nothing more than an uninterested grunt from the sheriff, uncomfortable with the silence Gisbourne continued "this kind of weather at this time of year is not normal, you would think it was December the way the wind hits you, like-"

"Did I call you in here to hear about the weather? A clue- No!" Vazey snapped impatiently." I can see what the weather is like, I have had to listen to all the servants complain about it all week! Now tell me what I want to know"

Gisbourne bit his tongue and bowed his head apologetically "The auditors were happy, they sent me back with no word. I do however have news from Prince John" he stated flatly. Vazey's face remained neutral but his eyes deceived his slight glimmer of curiosity

"I send you to deliver our collections and tax records to the powers at be in glorious London and you come back with a message from the Prince?" the sheriff said with a smirk "I think you are socialising with people above your plane." Vazey raised his eyes brows daring a retort, but when Gisboune remained respectfully silent his mischievous grin faded and his attention returned to his food "very well, what is the message?" he asked while tearing at some bread and stuffing it in his mouth.

"The King has been detained in Austria"

The sheriff gasped, the bread blocking his airway as he choked in surprise. Hastily hitting his chest to clear the bread he spat it out on the floor. "What do you mean detained?" Vazey asked suspiciously.

"He is being held for ransom by the king of Austria"

"Well that is an interesting development" the Sheriff grinned, bringing his hand to his chin, "tell me more"

"Yes it seems that our 'king' may have arranged the murder of the cousin of the Duke of Austria"

"uh oh" Vazey cried playfully "go on how much? Tell me, tell me, tell me"

"They are demanding over 150,000 Marks"

The Sheriffs eyes grew wide. "Marks? Marks mean nothing, what's that in our money?"

"More than England can afford" Gisbourne replied bluntly.

The Grin grew wider on the Sheriffs face. He lent over the table to grab the jug of wine, filling his cup he passed it to Gisbourne.

"We drink," Vazy said holding the jug high "I knew this was going to be a good day!" he cried before taking a large gulp of wine straight from the jug. Nodding calmly Gisbourne gently sipped his wine trying to disguise his own smile. "Now sit and tell me the full story!" pleaded the Sheriff excitedly.


End file.
